Zombie Fic for lack of a better name
by dragongirl5302
Summary: Its the zombie apocalypse! or something... No, wait, yeah its the zombie apocalypse. Anyway, this story is about Al and Kat, and how they travel around, trying to escape the zombie apocalypse by going to Argentina. Rated M for cursing and gore.
1. Prologue! :D

Alex: Hello! This is Alex yo' friendly neighborhood dragon girl! :D

Megan: And im the creeper who lives in your basement- i mean, that girl scout- i mean, uhh... just ignore the girl slowly walking behind Alex... *shot*

Alex: Oh! by the way, this is Megan! she ish my best friend~ and well, shes the one who wrote THIS story, but it uses meh characters, so we BOTH own it... kinda. anyway, this makes fun of a few zombie movies, and is crack-tastic! oh and has lots of violence! yay violence! xD anything to add Megan?

Megan: so enjoy this horrendously short prologue which u shouldnt have wasted your time reading but you did anyway.

* * *

Prologue

The city was in ruin. Every trace of life was wiped out by the undead. The only movement were the crows, which fled into the dark night, and the few zombies slowly staggering along the empty streets. A zombie with sickly green skin sagging on its twisted, bloodstained face walked into an abandoned factory. Its footsteps echoed across the building as it shuffled inside. The zombie moaned in frustration for lack of flesh, revealing yellow, decayed, yet certainly powerful, teeth. From the shadows, a figure moved silently acrross the room. The zombie ignored it; its desire to consume a victim was too overpowering. The zombie loped a little further inside when...

BLAM!

A bullet shot at its temple and a large amount of blood, along with decayed brain, spewed out of the other side of its head. The zombie slumped to the floor and twitched. Two figures walked over to the zombie on the floor and stood above it.

BLAM!

Another gunshot was heard as one of the figures pulled out a handgun and shot the zombie again for good meeasure. The zombie was completely still and the factory fell silent.

* * *

Alex: holy- that WAS short... yanno it looked bigger in yo' notebook Megan...

Megan: my handwriting is obese, okay?

Alex: i can believe that... anyway! you dont really have to R&R cuz... well this is MEGA FRIGGIN short, anyway plz stay tuned for chapter 1~ its longer! i know cuz well, i just know


	2. Chapter 1: Always Check the Back Seat

Alex: Okay! The actual first chapter is up! :D

Megan: Pokemon! I wannabe the very best, ho's (means whore's btw), that no one ever was~ dont mind me im high on pokemon

Alex: *sweatdrops* uhhh... what?

Megan: Pikachu!

Alex: umm... moving on! This chapter introduces the two main characters! Al and Kat :D

Disclaimer: Alex and Megan do NOT own pokemon, so dont spam us...

Disclaimer: Al and Kat are Megan's characters, so DONT steal them... or else, we will track you down, taze you and sell you to the zoo jk jk

Alex: *sweatdrops at disclaimers* did we havta make them so... violent?

Megan: pikachu is gonna have babies now

Alex: *ignoring Megan* anyway... please R&R and uhh... by the way some of the characters act a bit OOC from how they usually are (wouldnt you if you were stuck in the zombie acopalypse though?)

* * *

Chapter 1: Always Check the Back Seat

"...Fuck." One of the figures muttered under his breath. He was a man with red eyes and long black hair.

"What, Al?" The other figure asked. She was a young girl with white hair and gray eyes.

"We're almost out of bullets, Kat." Al replied.

"D'ya think there's any in the city?" Kat asked.

"Probably. But there's too many zombies runnin' around. Let's get out of here."

Kat and Al stepped out of the factory, carrying two large backpacks with them. A black bloodstained jeep was parked behind the factory, and the two of them climbed in. But before coming in, Kat had noticed a rather fresh blood stain on the passenger door...

"RAAARGH!"

The zombie jumped up from the back seat and reached a pair of bony, yellowish hands towards shotgun, where Kat was sitting. The zombie's grip missed her neck and now her hair was being painfully pulled.

"Owowow!" She yelped.

The zombie moaned and made an attempt to tug off her head.

"Shit!" Al said through gritted teeth. He quickly pulled out a knife and stuck it in the zombie's head. The zombie then released its grip on Kat and Al pulled out the knife only to jab it into its head again and twist it, effectively destroying its brain. The zombie went limp and fell back into the seat. Both Kat and Al's heartbeats were beating at hyper speed, out of breath from the surprise attack. Al got out of the driver seat and opened the passenger door. He dragged the zombie's lifeless corpse onto the ground and pulled out his knife from its head wound, which was now oozing thick, black, blood. The knife came out with a stomach-churning _sclunck_! and was dripping with the zombie's infected blood. Al wiped the knife on the zombie's hole-y shirt and returned to the van. he started up the car when Kat gasped.

"We've been spotted!" she exclaimed while pointing to a horde of the undead lumbered slowly towards the jeep.

"Hold on!" Al warned as he stomped on the gas, jerking the car forward. The zombies were now running towards them in the futile attempt to catch the two survivors. The horde grew larger and larger, and the two of them panicked.

"Kat! Grenade!" Al commanded as he opened the jeeps sunroof.

"Got it!" Kat replied. She reached into the back seat and opened a box labeled EXPLOSIVES. She grabbed a small green pod and poked her head through the sunroof. Kat dislodged the top of the grenade and threw the pod. A few moments later, an ear shattering BOOM! was heard, along with distressed cries from the zombies as they perished from the explosion.

"Take that, damn bitches!" Kat yelled at the flaming mass of decaying bodies. She lowered herself into the car again and the sunroof closed. Al was focused on driving and Kat looked out the window and sighed. The two of them never stayed in one place for long; they were always on the run because you never know when the zombies'll jump you. Kat and Al had only stayed in the city for a couple days, but that was already too long. Zombies never sleep, so they have all day and night to look for you. Stopping meant risking getting caught and eaten. There weren't many survivors; most people weren't prepared for an undead invasion, so they were killed. Kat and Al hadn't seen many people who weren't zombies, and the ones that were still human usually ended up eaten or turned. The jeep sped on the highway, its headlights the only light source in the night.

* * *

Kat awoke to the sound of a gas machine being kicked by a boot. Al's boot, to be specific. The man was attempting to pump the little gas from the abandoned gas station into the jeep. The sun shone low in the sky and in Kat's eyes. She squinted. It was still fairly early in the morning. Kat opened the car door and hopped out.

"Christ, have you been driving _all_ night?" Kat asked Al as she approached him.

"Yeah..." Al replied. His face had a "don't-try-me-I'm-more-sour-than-lemon-juice" look on it, no doubt from lack of sleep.

"Why don't I drive?" Kat suggested. Normally Al did the driving, and the only time Kat drove was when Al was supervising, but he was so desperate for sleep he muttered, "Fine."

When every last drop of gas was taken from the gas station, the two of them got back in the car, this time with Kat in the driver seat. Kat put the keys in the ignition and started up the car as Al drifted off to sleep on the head rest. Kat drove on the empty highway hitting the occasional zombie with the large SUV and making sure the windshield was body-part free by wiping away the remains. It was nearly noon when she spotted something odd on the road...

* * *

Alex: ha! first chapter is up! i win!

Kat: win what?

Alex: uhhh... i win at life! lol

Al: yeah... you dont have a life

Alex: oh... yeah... i forgot...

Megan: pikachu is still making babies

Alex: *smacks Megan in the arm* would you shut UP about that? :O

Megan: i dont have health insurance, i mean, oh im bleeding good job

Alex: *rolls her eyes* suck it up

Megan: oh well YOUR not bleeding

Alex: ANYWAY, please R&R sorry about our constant stupidity, and uhhh... good reviews... *looks at Megan* i forget what do good reviews do?

Megan: nothing! rainbow!

Alex: umm... yeah, so good reviews ummm... *tries to think of something* bring... our heros more ammo and flames, well, give us explosives! and flamethrowers! so seriously, give us both, I WANT THE FLAMETHROWERS. *looks insane* :D

Megan, Kat and Al: *sweatdrop*

Alex: what? you guys thought Megan was more insane than me? lies! *pulls out c-4 and throws it at a zombie army, killing them* i WIN!

Megan: yeah... so thats it! cuz yanno the authers note REALLY shouldnt be this long.


	3. Chapter 2: Don't Hit the HitchHikers

Alex: Okay! so here's chapter 2~ In this chapter we introduce two new characters. Right Megan?

Megan: Uh, right.

Alex: so uhhh... do you have anything to say or should we spare these poor people from our random stupidity.

Megan: Probably the second option.

Alex: *sighs* Okay~ wait... i didnt get any flame throwers T.T Oh well, here are the disclaimers:

Disclaimer: Al, Claude, and Kat are Megan's characters, so DONT steal them... or else, we will arm Alex with a flamethrower and allow her to track your sorry ass down. jk jk

Disclaimer: May is Alex's character, so DONT use her, EVER. Well, okay you CAN use her but you havta get Alex's permission first. Or else... well what would happen if you used Megan's characters. jk jk

Alex: *grins* and we all know id LOVE a reason to use a flamethrower, right Megan.

Megan: Right.

Alex: So, without further adieu, heres chapter 2:

* * *

Chapter 2: Don't Hit the Hitch-Hikers!

In the distance, two figures stood on the side of the road. One of them put their arm out and thumb up, the sign for hitch-hiking, while the other figure was waving their arms. Kat's jeep came closer to them and it slowed down. Kat rolled own the window.

"That's not how you hitch-hike, retard!" one of the people yelled at the other. The one who yelled was a petite woman with wavy black hair and red eyes. She slapped the other person's arm

"Sorry..." the other person replied. This person was a man with long brown hair and emerald eyes. He rubbed his arm.

"Um, you guys need a ride?" Kat asked.

"Uh, yeah." The man answered

"Hop in the back. It's a little cramped though."

The man and woman opened the passenger doors and hopped in. Kat started the car again.

"Thanks for the ride! I'm Claude." the man smiled cheerfully.

"I'm May. Thanks for picking us up." The woman said.

"No prob. I'm Kat. And this is Alphonse." Kat introduced as she jabbed a thumb at Al.

"Don't wake him though. He's really tired."

"'Kay." Claude said.

"What are you guys doing out here anyway?"

"Well, we DID have a car, but this idiot drove it into a fucking ditch! There were three zombies in the backseat, and we jumped out, leaving the car to fall into a steep ditch and explode. What the hell were zombies doing in the fucking _back_ _seat_?" May fumed.

Kat shrugged. "Guess zombies like the back seat."

The car ride went on until Kat stopped at an empty motel. She shook Al awake.

"Hey! Psst! Al! Can we stop at this motel? I picked up a couple of people we're tired. Please?" She asked Al.

"Um... what?" Al asked.

"I brought some people." She said motioning to May and Claude.

"Oh. Well, we better check out the motel first." Al said.

Kat and Al got out of the car and took some weapons with them. They approached the motel cautiously while Claude and May waited in the jeep. Al kicked the door open and shone a flashlight around the room. The frong desk was covered in bloodstained papers. The chairs in the lobby were tipped over, as were the plants. Blood smeared the floor and the windows were shattered. The motel was pretty small, only having around six rooms, not counting the lobby. The duo walked past the front desk, Kat leading. The two of them were about to check the first room out when something latched onto Alphonse's wrist. Though the grip on Al's wrist was strong, Al wrenched his wrist away, which revealed a broken off hand, still attached onto his wrist.

"Oh, shit!" Al exclaimed when he realized the hand belonged to one of the four lumbering figures behind the desk.

"GRAAAHHGH!"

Kat turned around and saw Al's situation. She brought out a dagger and sliced the zombie closest to Al's head off. The head fell to the ground, a dark pool of blood forming around it. The body wasn't far behind as it too fell to the floor, spurting blood like a geyser from its neck. The three other zombies paid no heed to their fallen companion. They continued to come closer, moaning and reeking of decayed flesh. Finally one of the zombies lunged, lightning fast, towards Al. Luckily, he dodged in the nick of time and plunged his axe into the zombie's head. The axe cut clean through, severing the zombie's head in half, killing it. The last zombie headed towards Kat, but Al roundhouse-kicked it to the ground and smashed its face in, making a mess on the floor and on his boot.

"Aw, crap. I liked those boots too." Al said.

"Whatever. Let's go check the rest of the place out." Kat replied.

The team walked cautiously in the small hallway containing the motel rooms. The rooms were otherwise empty if you didn't count a few half-eaten corpses with their insides spilling out. Choosing a room without deceased people, Kat and Al walked back to the jeep to tell May and Claude...

...only to find it had been hijacked.

lol jk not rlly.

May and Claude sat in the car and waited patiently for Kat and Al when they heard something hit the windshield.

THUD!

Their heads immediately whipped around to the source of the sound, which just so happened to be a zombie that walked out of the motel. Blood smeared on the windshield as it jumped onto the car hood, belly first.

"Holy fuck!" May exclaimed. She reached into her belt and pulled out a handgun. May then opened the car door, which attracted the zombie's attention so it would stop eating the window. May shot it in the head.

BLAM!

The zombie stumbled to the ground. May walked over and nudged it with the toe of her boot. It seemed dead...

"YEEEK!"

The zombie's hand, which was rotting and bloody, had grasped May's ankle and wouldn't let go. Claude heard May's scream and jumped out of the car. The zombie was about to clomp its teeth on her calf when a leg came flying at its head. Claude's kick stunned the zombie, but only momentarily. Claude picked up the gun that May dropped and shot the zombie in the head two times. The zombie stayed still this time, and the two of them finally relaxed. Kat and Al ran out, hearing the gunshots.

"What happened?" Al asked.

"Zombie. But we took care of it." Claude panted. Both he and May were out of breath."

"Hey guys, I found a room we can stay in." Kat said.

The four of them trekked back to the motel and into one of the rooms. The room had two queen-sized beds, a TV, a bathroom, and a nightstand with a lamp. Amazingly, the lights still worked in the motel, so they weren't in complete darkness.

"Okay... girls in one bed, guys in the other?" Al asked.

"What? Why can't it be co-ed?" Claude asked.

"Nu-uh! I am NOT sleeping in a bed with YOU, Claude. Three fucking monthes with you is long enough!" May spat.

"Yeah, and I'm afraid Claude's a pedo." Al said. "'Night." He turned off the lights.

"What?" Claude said a few moments later.

* * *

Alex: yayay~ thats the end of chapter 2~

Megan: Please review so we can improve our crappy writing so that it DOESNT look like it was written in a geometry notebook

May: *glares* you idiot, it WAS written in your damn fucking geometry notebook

Alex: *frowns* your a horrible person, yanno that?

May: so? you created me, so thats YOUR FAULT

Alex: ...

Kat: *smiles* so please review~ and remember good reviews gives us cookies~ and flames will probably make this story even crappier than it already is...

Alex: 'til next time~ :D


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Hellmart

Alex: alright! so chapter 3 is FINALLY done. okay its been done since like, october i was just too lazy- i mean busy to type it

Megan: yes, yes we have, cuz you know how busy children are, playing final fantasy and all that. yeah.

Alex: *facepalms*

Megan: its TRUE we were SO busy

Alex: no megan, were never busy, were just... lazy and stuffs

Megan: very very lazy

Alex: anyway... after listening our idiocy heres the actual story, oh wait, i still havta do the friggin disclaimers D:

Disclaimer: Al, Claude, and Kat are Megan's characters, so DONT steal them... or else, we will arm Alex with a flamethrower and allow her to track your sorry ass down. jk jk

Disclaimer: May, Zero and Flare are Alex's characters, so DONT use them, EVER. Well, okay you CAN use them but you havta get Alex's permission first. Or else... well what would happen if you used Megan's characters. jk jk

Alex: why are our disclaimers so... violent. Megan do you have a comment or should i just keep talking?

Megan: you just keep talking

Alex: kay, anyway, i made the disclaimers and VIOLENCE IS AWESOME!

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome to Hell-mart

Kat and May woke up in their bed to the sound of a struggle. They both thought it was a zombie, so they shot out of bed and readied themselves for attack.

"SHIT, CLAUDE!"

Kat recognized Al's voice coming from the bathroom. May's nose dripped a small amount of blood from the thoughts in her head. Kat knocked on the door and yelled,

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Al opened the door, fully clothed to May's disappointment.

"This guy tried to sexually harass me, goddammit!" Al fumed while pointing at Claude.

"Aww, but you're so cute Al~!" Claude cooed from inside the bathroom.

"…uh… yeah. I'm leaving now." Kat said as she left into the hallway.

"I'm going too. Don't do anything bad~" May giggled.

Kat walked out to the jeep and opened the back passenger door. There was a backpack on the floor and Kat pulled it onto her back and walked back to the motel. She found her way to the hotel room and slung the bag onto a bed.

"BREAKFAST!" Kat announced loudly.

The other three's heads swiveled to face her and surrounded the backpack. Kat opened the bag and they dug in.

"Oh, sweet! Zebracakes!" May exclaimed.

"Back off, bitch. Those are mine!" Al growled.

Thus began a heated argument on who the hell got the damn zebracakes. It ended when Kat snatched them up and shoved them in her sweater pocket and told them to SHUT up and share. May and Al ended up sharing the cakes glaring at one another while doing so. So today's breakfast (in a seedy abandoned motel room) was:

Zebracakes

Hi-C juiceboxes

Stale poptarts

And ½ of a chocolate bar

* * *

The four of them were on the road once again, this time with Al driving. In the car, the following conversation ensued:

"How did you guys get all this STUFF?" May asked.

"We've been places, picked up some crap." Kat replied.

"Hm. Y'know, this stuff reminds me of the shit in OUR CAR. Which still would've been here, CLAUDE." May remarked with a bit of edge in her voice.

"Sorry." Claude replied meekly.

"Hey, Al, why don't you pull into that Walmart? We could use some stuff." May suggested.

The Walmart, which had been sprayed over in blood red paint (or was it actually blood?) to read Hell-mart, looked empty. There were a few cars in the parking lot, which probably belonged to former survivors during their last moments of life, judging by the body parts littered around the cars. There were various hands, innards, and what looked like limbs in the lot. No doubt there would be company in Hell-mart. Al pulled into an empty space and parked.

"Take some weapons with you, guys." He told the other three, who nodded in response. Everyone grabbed a weapon and got out of the car. They took careful steps, making sure not to stir anything inside the superstore, and also making an attempt to not trip over people's disembodied heads, expressions of fear permanently plastered on their faces. The automatic doors, much to their amazement and horror, still worked. They hoped the creatures inside didn't hear them. The interior of Hell-mart looked like a normal Walmart, complete with crappily lit flourescent light bulbs. The shelves were in place, save a few that were knocked over. Other than that, you probably couldn't tell the Wallyworld had been attacked, unless you looked on the floor to find a shitload of blood and various insides smeared on the white floor.

"Nasty…" Kat muttered.

The four of them gripped there weapons tighter; they were in enemy territory. They inspected the aisles when Kat yelled,

"Hey look!"

The other three came over to look. It was a box of ammo.

"Looks like you got lucky." Al said.

Al was about to haul the box up when he heard a voice.

"Hey! Those are mine!" The voice belonged to a young boy, no more than ten or eleven. He bounded over and stood in front of Al. The boy slapped down the box from Al's grip and whined, "Don't touch those! They're MINE!"

"Yeesh, brat, SOR-RY." Al muttered.

"Hey, you guys are survivors right?" asked the boy.

"Yeah, are you a survivor too?" Kat asked.

"Uh-huh."

Kat, Al, Claude, and May wondered how the hell an eleven-year-old managed to survive on his own.

"I GUESS you can have some…" the boy said thoughtfully. "But I should ask first."

The boy ran to what was the janitor closet. He knocked on the door and called,

"Flare-chaaaan!" in that really annoying, whiny eleven-year-old way.

"What the hell is it NOW, Zero?" a woman's voice asked from inside.

"Survivors!" The boy, Zero, waited for a reply.

Instead of a voice, the door opened revealing a young woman, probably in her early twenties, with fire-red hair and piercing green eyes. She looked suspiciously at our protagonists.

"Hm. My name's Flare. The annoying one's Zero." The girl finally said.

"Yeah. I'm Zero!" The boy said cheerfully, unfazed by Flare's comment.

"I'm Kat. This is Alphonse, May, and Claude. Nice to meet ya." Kat introduced while motioning to each person.

"Likewise." Flare replied as they shook hands.

Then, a small groan was heard coming from aisle 8.

"Sshh!" Flare hissed at everyone. She then motioned for them to follow. The team moved stealthily through the superstore to find a zombie sniffing one of the lost hands.

"Oh, shit." Flare whispered. She brought out an AK47 and shot the zombie in the head. It crumpled to the ground. Al grabbed the gun from Flare's hand and shot the zombie again.

"What was that for?" Flare demanded.

"Do YOU want that thing to get up again?" Al shot back.

Just as Flare was about to make another comment, a chorus of moans came from a dark doorway with stairs leading downward. Everyone turned to look.

"Fuck. The basement's open." Flare tensed up. "Zero. C-4."

"Got it!" Zero said. He ran off, bringing back a small silver box. He approached the basement's foul smelling entrance and tossed in the box.

KABOOM!

An explosion appeared in the basement, incinerating every undead body down there. Everyone except Flare and Zero had a "WTF" look on their face.

"We herded the zombies into the Walmart basement and locked them in using a really shitty lock. And it apparently broke today." Flare explained, seeing their expressions.

"Uh… okay." Al said after a while.

* * *

Alex: and thats the end of the 3rd chapter! hooray~

Megan: yay~

Flare: yesh i FINALLY showed up

Megan: yay~

May: are you gonna say yay to everything?

Megan: EVERYTHING

Alex: *sweatdrops*

Zero: can i have C-4?

Alex, Megan, Al, Kat, Claude and May: NO

Zero: *pouts*

Alex: *ignores Zero* anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 4: They'll Eat Your Eyes

Alex: Yayay! i got the 4th chapter typed up SUPER fast, how do you like THAT Megan?

Megan: how do you like that?

Alex: i asked FIRST!

Megan: me too

Alex: dont make me pull out the FLAMETHROWER

Megan: you dont have a flamethrower, go home

Alex: *pulls out a katana* no but i have a KATANA

Megan: le gasp!

Alex: okay, so here are the disclaimers and stuffs~

Disclaimer: Al, Claude, and Kat are Megan's characters, so DONT steal them... or else, we will arm Alex with a flamethrower and allow her to track your sorry ass down. jk jk

Disclaimer: May is Alex's character, so DONT use her, EVER. Well, okay you CAN use her but you havta get Alex's permission first. Or else... well what would happen if you used Megan's characters. jk jk

Alex: and now, without further adieu, heres the 4th chapter~ :D

* * *

Chapter 4: They'll Eat Your Eyes, They'll Eat Your Nose

After negotiations, reasoning, and many arguments, Flare and Zero ended up joining the group in their traveling. They found an empty car to use and loaded it up. Miraculously, there was still gas left in the car, which was a tan Hyundai Elantra. The jeep was getting cramped, and certainly had no room for six people. So the groups were split up three and three. Claude, Flare, and Zero in the Elantra, and Al, Kat, and May in the jeep. Though they managed to get most of the supplies that they need from Hell-mart, some of the things couldn't be taken (which caused Zero to have a seizure). The two cars pulled out of the Hell-mart pakring lot and onto the empty highway.

* * *

Car rides were always dull, and even duller when there's nothing to do but look outside at the barren landscape. Yet after doing it for so long, it's just the normal routine and you get used to it. Or so Kat figured. She stared out the tinted windows of the jeep and felt her eyes glazing over from boredom. Even May wasn't bitching at Al for once, probably because it wouldn't do her any good and that she didn't want Al to drive off a cliff and kill everyone. In the second car, the ride was just as eventful. Claude drove the car, making sure not to lose sight of the jeep. Flare was looking out the window and Zero was sleeping with his cheek pressed against the window. Al looked at the gas meter. It was sloping towards "E". Al looked on the road for a gas station when he saw a conveniently placed one a little further up. He turned on his blinker and rolled in next to a gas pump. He was about to get out of the car when

THUD!

Something landed on the car's hood. It was a large crow, standing on the car. Its jet black feathers and sharp beak shone in the sun. The crow's hideous, bulging bloodshot eyes leered at Al. He got out of the car, keeping an eye on the crow and started to put the remaining gas in the pump into the car as Claude did the same. Al watched the gas meter when

THUD!

Another crow with the same disturbing eyes had landed. Claude's car was having the same problem. Wondering where the birds were coming from, Al glanced to his right, only to find a telephone pole wire crowded with crows. They all watched Al and Claude with a menacing glares. Kat, from inside the car, scrawled a note on a scrap of paper. She slightly opened the jeep door and tossed the note out, next to Al. He picked it up and read it

They're infected.

Al looked at Kat from outside the car with a questioning look. Kat nodded her head towards the flock of crows steadily littering the top of the jeep. The gas pump stopped filling up and Al put the pump back on the machine. He made his way to the driver door and…

CAW!

One of the many crows let out a sickly, piercing cry, revealing a grotesque nest of fat, white, wriggling maggots in its mouth. As if the call was a battle cry, the crows became hostile and tried to maul Al. He hopped in the car and locked the doors. Al then started up the car and locked the doors. Al started up the car and stepped on the gas. The crows were viciously pecking and clawing the car in an attempt to get in, voicing screeching cries. The crows took flight when the cars reached the highway, continuing to caw and shower the cars with maggots and mangy feathers. The crows finally gave up chase when a zombie was hit by the cars and they landed to feast on the still dying creature. The zombie's screams were drained out by the fluttering of wings, the sound of tearing flesh, and angry cawing. Al and Claude drove off as fast as possible.

After outdriving the crows, they stopped at a restaurant with the lights still on. There was no one in there, of course. Well, no one living. There was only one zombie inhabiting the restaurant, which Flare promptly put out of its misery by landing a throwing knife between its eyes. The six of them decided to do a little digging around the diner.

"Hey, look what I found!" Kat exclaimed. She lifted up a small electronic radio to show everyone. "Can I keep it?" she asked Al.

"What is this, a dog?" was the snarky reply Al would have given the other adults, but an "Okay," was what Kat received. After a while, they settled into the diner booths to rest.

* * *

Alex: i hate crows D:

Megan: but crows are nice

May: they almost killed Al and Claude! and if they die then who am i gonna use to think of YAOI!

Everyone except May: what?

Zero: what's yaoi?

May: *grabs Zero by the arm and drags him away, then she starts ruining his innocent eleven-year-old mind*

Alex: *sweatdrops* anyway, see you all next time


End file.
